lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
LaFleur
é o oitavo episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 90º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 04 de Março de 2009. Sawyer planeja uma mentira com alguns dos outros sobreviventes da ilha na tentativa de proteger a eles mesmos de erros do passado. Sinopse Na Ilha Tempo Desconhecido por Sawyer, Jin, Juliet e Miles.]] Depois de outro clarão, o poço da Orquídea (por onde Locke desceu) desapareceu, deixando Sawyer segurando uma corda que se enterra no chão. Ele tenta resgatar Locke, mas Juliet o impede, dizendo que eles estão num tempo antes de o poço ser construído. Miles chama a atenção de todos para algo distante. Eles olham e veem a parte de trás da estátua. No mesmo momento, Locke (debaixo da terra) conserta a Roda Congelada, fazendo com que passem por um violento clarão e com que a estátua suma. 1974 , apelando por sua vida para dois Hostis.]] Mais tarde, todos concordam que aquele clarão havia sido diferente, e percebem que a dor de cabeça e os sangramentos do nariz havia parado. Eles percebem que as viagens no tempo haviam parado. Sawyer, ao ver o poço no lugar onde estava, sai correndo para lá, agarrando o mecanismo, e pula, mas percebe que o poço estava coberto por terra e pedras. Sawyer diz que ele vai esperar até que Locke volte. Quando Juliet pergunta por quanto tempo ele pretende esperar, ele responde: "Quanto tempo for necessário". seguem Amy e entram na área de atividade da cerca sônica.]] Sawyer decide que eles vão voltar para a praia para ver se o acampamento ainda está lá (ou construí-lo de novo, se necessário). No caminho, eles ouvem tiros. Perto deles, eles veem uma clareira com dois Hostis ao lado de Amy e o morto Paul. Sawyer e Juliet vão em direção a eles, miram as armas, e Sawyer pede para eles abaixarem as armas. Um deles atira em Sawyer e é morto por Juliet. Sawyer atira no outro. Amy os convence que eles tem de enterrarem os corpos e levarem Paul até sua casa. Na cerca sônica, Juliet grita para Daniel parar ao se aproximar das torres. Amy finge ter desativado as torres e passa por entre elas. Sawyer, Jin, Juliet, Daniel e Miles a seguem e são atingidos por um barulho muito agudo. Amy retira um par de protetor de ouvidos, revelando como ela conseguiu passar pela cerca sem ser atingida. fala com Alpert sobre a Trégua, Jughead e Locke.]] Sawyer acorda na área de recreação das Barracas e é questionado por Horace Goodspeed. Sawyer se apresenta como "Jim LaFleur" e inverta uma história que seu grupo estava num barco de resgate que naufragou enquanto procurava pelo Black Rock. Horace fala para Sawyer que seu grupo irá partir de manhã cedo no submarino. Ele explica que apenas membros da Iniciativa DHARMA têm permissão de ficarem dentro do complexo, e diz para Sawyer que eles não são membros da Iniciativa. Assim que o grupo se re-encontra fora do prédio, Daniel vê uma pequena garota que acredita ser Charlotte. convence Juliet a ficar na ilha.]] Naquela noite, Richard Alpert aparece. Horace vai falar com ele e volta nervoso questionando Sawyer e seus amigos o quão bem eles enterraram os corpos. Sawyer sai, ignorando a discordância de Horace, e diz a Richard que é o assassino dos dois homens. Então pergunta para ele se eles enterraram a bomba Jughead. Ele menciona o encontro de Richard com Locke 20 anos antes e conta para ele que ele e seus amigos não são da Iniciativa Dharma. Depois de Sawyer contar a história do que se passou com sua gente, Richard diz a Sawyer que os seus ainda querem vingança. Sawyer volta a casa e diz a Horace que os hostis querem o corpo de Paul. Horace e Sawyer vão falar com Amy, dizendo a ela que eles sofrerão as consequencias se ela não entregar o corpo. Ela concorda em entregá-lo, mas antes tira do pescoço dele um colar e guarda consigo. Quando Sawyer vai saindo do quarto, Horace diz a ele que eles podem ficar duas semanas, quando está programado de o submarino voltar à Ilha. Na doca do submarino, Juliet diz a Sawyer que Locke já os salvou, afirmando que os flashes acabaram e eles não estão mais doentes, então, não é mais necessário esperar por ele. Ela explica que está tentando sair da Ilha há mais de três anos e que pretende tomar o submarino na manhã seguinte, apesar de Sawyer ter convencido Horace do contrário. Sawyer, contudo, a convence a ficar pelo menos até o submarino seguinte. 1977 e Rosie dançando no Centro de Segurança.]] Num centro de segurança nas Barracas, Jerry coloca uma música e começa a dançar com Rosie. De repente, Phil os xinga, com raiva de eles terem se descuidado dos monitores e preocupado com o que seu chefe, LaFleur, vai dizer. Jerry tenta acalmar Phil, mas os dois veem alguém nos monitores perto da cerca sônica. Eles identificam a pessoa como Horace, que parece estar bêbado e jogando dinamite acesa dentro da floresta. Apesar de sua relutância inicial, os dois correm para uma das casas e acordam seu chefe, LaFleur, que se revela como sendo Sawyer. Sawyer chama Miles e os dois vão para a cerca sônica, onde encontram Horace desmaiado. Sawyer leva-o para casa, onde é recebido pela esposa de Horace, Amy. Enquanto Sawyer explica o que aconteceu, Amy entra em trabalho de parto. No hospital, o médico informa a Sawyer que o bebê está virado e uma cesariana será necessária. O médico explica que as mulheres grávidas geralmente vão para o continente para terem os bebês e ele não tem experiência com aquela situação. Sawyer corre para a oficina da DHARMA, onde Juliet, que percebemos ter ficado na Ilha bem além das duas semanas iniciais prometidas a Sawyer, está trabalhando como mecânica. Juliet inicialmente se recusa, dizendo que ela e Sawyer têm "um acordo," mas finalmente concorda em fazer o procedimento, apesar de o médico se mostrar desconfortável com a solução. Fora da enfermaria, Sawyer espera por notícias do bebê. Jin, que agora fala mais fluentemente o inglês, aparece e relata que sua rede de buscas continua, apesar de ainda não ter encontrado qualquer um do seu povo. Juliet aparece e diz que Amy deu à luz um menino. e Juliet se beijam.]] Mais tarde, um sorridente Sawyer caminha entre as barracas e pega uma flor. Ele volta para a casa que agora compartilha com Juliet, enquanto ela prepara o jantar. Ele lhe dá a flor e diz a ela que estava "incrível hoje." Eles declaram amor mútuo e depois se beijam. Horace acorda e encontra Sawyer o vigiando. Em uma inversão de papéis, Sawyer pergunta como seu chefe se sente e Horace responde que "dói". Sawyer lhe informa que perdeu o nascimento de seu filho e pergunta sobre a sua briga com Amy, que o deixou desmaiado de bêbado. Horace havia encontrado o ankh que pertencia a Paul entre as coisas de Amy, obrigando-o a questionar se Amy o amava. Horace não está seguro de que três anos é tempo suficiente para Amy ter esquecido Paul. Sawyer conta seu amor por uma moça (Kate), com quem teve uma chance, mas não soube aproveitar. Ela se foi há três anos e, embora no início ele tenha tido dificuldade em esquecê-la, ele acha que, agora, dificilmente se lembra de seu rosto. Sawyer afirma que três anos é "com certeza" tempo suficiente para esquecer alguém. espera por Jin e uma parte dos Oceanic Six no Vale Norte.]] Durante a manhã, Sawyer e Juliet estão dormindo na cama quando são despertados por uma chamada telefônica. É Jin que está ligando com notícias urgentes e, enquanto Sawyer se veste, não conta a Juliet o tipo de emergência. Ele dirige seu jipe azul Dharma para o Vale do Norte sozinho e espera Jin chegar em uma kombi Dharma. Eles estacionam seus veículos um em frente ao outro e da kombi surgem, em primeiro lugar, Jack e Hurley, e, finalmente, Kate. Sawyer, chocado ao ver os amigos, tira o óculos, sem acreditar. Curiosidades Gerais * LaFleur quer dizer "a flor" em francês, e é um nome sulista comum segundo Sawyer. * Junto de e , esse é o terceiro episódio a ter um pseudônimo de personagem principal no título. *O tempo que passou na Ilha, três anos, foi o mesmo tempo que passou para os Oceanic 6 fora da Ilha. *Rosie está usando uma camiseta do Geronimo Jackson. *Uma piada de um fã envolvendo os cílios de Richard Alpert é citada nesse episódio por Sawyer, quando ele conversa com Horace e se refere a Richard como "amigo lá fora com lápis de olho". *O colar de Paul é um símbolo egípcio da fertilidade e vida eterna. A Estátua também parece ter dois Ankh, um em cada mão. Notas de Produção *Ben, Desmond, Sayid e Sun não aparecem nesse episódios. Hurley, Jack e Kate aparecem sem falas. Locke aparece apenas em cenas reusadas de . *Este é o primeiro episódio centrado em Sawyer desde o início da 3ª Temporada, em . Erros de Gravação * Daniel Faraday vê uma menina ruiva nas Barracas en 1974, que ele acredita ser Charlotte Staples Lewis. Porém, Ben, quando fala suas informações, diz que ela nasceu em 2 de Julho de 1979. 5 anos mais tarde. Caso o ano fosse 1969, faria mais sentido. Isso também levanta a possibilidade de que a menina não é Charlotte, e Daniel apenas pensou que ela fosse. Mas, também abre a possibilidade de que o poder da Ilha de mudar as coisas no tempo, ao vir ou ir (ex. o corpo de Ray) crie uma situação em que Charlotte seja obrigada a mentir sobre sua Data de nascimento. ** Quando Ben fala da vida de Charlotte, ele diz que ela nasceu em Essex, Inglaterra. ** As informaçoes de Ben vieram de Kevin Johnson (Michael Dawson). Talvez ele não tinha conhecimento de que Charlotte já esteve na Ilha. * A barba de Sawyer muda notavelmente nas partes de 1974. * A mesa de bilhar Williams Cyclone é visível quando Horace Goodspeed está interrogando Sawyer em 1974. Esse modelo só seria criado em 1988. Temas Recorrentes * Amy tem um filho. * Juliet tem sucesso ao salvar a mãe e a filha durante o parto. * Alguém está jogando xadrez nas Barracas. * Sawyer e os outros mentem sobre quem eles são e de onde vieram. * Paul é morto. * A segurança estava monitorando os Ursos Polares. * Daniel vê Charlotte mais jovem. * Sawyer e Juliet ficam juntos. * Dois Outros são mortos. * Daniel diz "o que aconteceu, aconteceu". * O episódio é nomeado com o falso sobrenome usado por Sawyer. * Sawyer se refere a Charlotte como "Ruiva", chama Daniel de "Cientista Louco" e "Platão", e chama Miles de "Mr. 'Eu vejo os Mortos'" e "Bonzai". * Sawyer, um criminoso, se torna chefe da segurança. * Amy pega um ankh do corpo de Paul, que Horace acha mais tarde, como um amuleto. Análise da história *Sawyer diz que seu nome é James "Jim" LaFleur. *Sawyer finge ser o capitão do navio. *Sawyer decide esperar John Locke voltar. *Sawyer e seu pessoal se tornam membros da Iniciativa DHARMA. *Dois Outros matam Paul. *Sawyer e Juliet se tornam um casal durante os três anos que passaram juntos na década de 70. Referências Culturais * O Ankh: O hieróglifo egípcio é um símbolo de vida eterna e fertilidade. Os deuses egípcios são frequentemente retratados portando um Ankh no pescoço ou sustentando um em cada mão, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A estátua gigante aparece segurando um em cada mão. O colar de Paul era um ankh, que Amy pega para si depois que ele morre. Amy, mais tarde, consegue dar à luz na Ilha. * The Grateful Dead: Phil and Jerry, brownie eating 1970s hippies, seem to be references to Phil Lesh and Jerry Garcia of The Grateful Dead. Rosie may be a reference to the reoccurring symbol of roses in Grateful Dead songs and art. In the Grateful Dead "Ramble On Rose", the protagonist's name is Rose. The name of the band Grateful Dead has been attributed to this quote from the Egyptian Book of the Dead: "We now return our souls to the creator, as we stand on the edge of eternal darkness. Let our chant fill the void in order that others may know. In the land of the night the ship of the sun is drawn by the grateful dead." *''Candida: This 1970 song by Tony Orlando and Dawn is playing in a DHARMA station while Jerry is dancing with Rosie. * 'Plato: Sawyer calls Daniel "Plato". Plato was a philosopher in ancient Greece. The "cave allegory" is a famous mythological account from his The Republic, and his "Timaeus" is the source of the story of Atlantis. * '''The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer calls Miles "Enos", a reference to Roscoe P. Coltraine's deputy in The Dukes of Hazzard. * Coconut Telegraph: Sawyer says that Horace Goodspeed's drunken behavior will find its way out on the "coconut telegraph," referencing the content of the Jimmy Buffet song from the album of the same name. * Horseshoe tattoo on Other's arm: The Other shot by Sawyer had a horshoe tattoo on his upper right arm. This tattoo is popular with sailors. Horse shoes have also been considered a symbol of female fertility. The open ended side of the horseshoe represents the open womb of the woman. Técnicas Literárias * This episode is unique in its handling of time in two different ways. Firstly, while title cards have been used in the past to indicate times or places, this is the first episode which has used them for this purpose for both the present-day and flash segments. Moreover, while utilized both a flashback and a flashforward separately, this episode was the first to have a story segment which was both a flashback and a flashforward. The 1977 scenes were a flashforward because they depicted events three years after the preceding episodes' on-Island storyline (continuing from the end of ); they were also a flashback because they immediately preceded the events at the end of . In a way, they were also present-day scenes because the final parts took place immediately after Jin finds Jack, Kate and Hurley in . *In 1974, when Sawyer wakes up from the sonic fence incident, Horace asks him "How's your head?" and Sawyer replies, "It hurts." In 1977, when Horace wakes up from his drinking binge, Sawyer asks him "How's your head?" and Horace replies, "It hurts." *Sawyer explains to Horace how he loved someone (Kate), but let her go. He says he doesn't remember her face anymore, and she's gone and never coming back. The next morning, however, Sawyer sees that Kate has returned to the island. *Daniel sees a young Charlotte, as Charlotte said before she died. *Sawyer says ' Mmm, somethin' smells good.' as he visits Juliet's house at the barracks. Sawyer says ' Coffee smells good ' as he goes near Kate and Claire at the barracks. . *Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles, and Daniel have been living a lie for three years, just as the Oceanic 6 have off of the island. * Sawyer, the career criminal, is now head of security. * In Sawyer referred to himself as the "New Sheriff in Town". Referências à Episódios * Sawyer institutes a new con, referencing actual episodes from the Island's history to make his story more convincing: ** The French science team's ship crashing on the reefs and its passengers later landing on the island. ** The disappearance of the Black Rock, which landed on the Island. ** Sawyer's firsthand knowledge of the Black Rock. ** The expedition of the Christiane I, whose purported purpose actually was to find the wreckage of the Black Rock (though it is unlikely Sawyer knew of it). * A giant statue is seen by Miles, Sawyer, Jin, and Juliet. A large four-toed foot, assumingly part of a bigger statue, was previously seen by Jin, Sun, and Sayid. *Juliet mentions that she used to live in the barracks, and points out her house. * Juliet agrees to stay on the Island with Sawyer for two weeks, but ends up staying three years. * Sawyer speaks to Richard Alpert about the events that happened in 1954, including the bomb and the fact that he is waiting for John Locke to return. * Daniel mentions Charlotte's death. * Daniel sees a young Charlotte, as Charlotte said before she died. * Sawyer jokes with Amy about Horace's drinking ending up on the Island's "coconut telegraph," similar to his joke to Hurley about revealing his food stash on the Island's "coconut internet." * Daniel refers back to his analogy of comparing the island skipping through time to a spinning record. * In 1977, Sawyer wears a new pair of glasses; he previously needed glasses for reading. * As Chief of Security LaFleur Sawyer is "the new Sheriff in town." Questões não respondidas *Daniel Faraday has said "What happened, happened", as well as noting that the arc of time is linear. Assuming this is true, when the Oceanic 315 crash occurs almost 30 years from this episode, why don't any of the Losties remember each other if they spent much of the met in the 1970s? **Will Ben do the purge again? *Qual é o significado da estátua gigante? **Em que ano ela está? **A estátua gigante é a mesma do pé com quatro dedos? *Qual é a natureza da trégua entre a Iniciativa DHARMA e os Outros? *Por que os Outros mataram Paul e tentaram matar Amy? *What is the significance of Paul's ankh necklace? *Why were Amy and her son able to survive the delivery? *Why are women unable to carry a child to term later in the Island's history? *Who is the baby boy born to Horace and Amy? *Why wasn't Richard concerned about the Sonic fence? **How did he bypass it? *Por que os Outros querem o corpo de Paul? *Como Sawyer convence Juliet a ficar mais de duas semanas? *O que aconteceu para convencer Horace a deixar Sawyer, Juliet, Miles, Daniel e Jin ficarem na ilha? *Onde Daniel Faraday está em 1977? *Onde estão Rose, Bernard e os outros sobreviventes? *Por que Jack, Kate e Hurley retornaram para 1977? *Já que Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles e Faraday aparentemente estão bem, por que os Oceanic Six tiveram que retornar? *Por que Locke have to do anything other than set the wheel back on its axis? *Why do all uniforms of the Dharma Initiative have the first name written on the uniform, while Sawyer, posing as "James LaFleur" has "LaFleur" instead of "James"? *Is the red haired girl really a young Charlotte or not, and if so, what is the explanation for her previously given birth date of 1979? Categoria:Centrado em Sawyer